


Soaring light

by thetimeisnow



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Assassin!AU, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, slow built
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: Do not get attached, do not waste time, do not engage in any physical contact... The list of rules were long, but Lucas had never been the one to follow orders. In fact, he might have broken all of them in just a week, all because of the piercing blue eyes staring at him from the assignment in his hands, and the charming, mysterious boy they belonged to.-assassin!au





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be starting another fic but honestly... here we are. I can do this B)
> 
> This is just the prologue, I hope you find it interesting! The first chapter will be longer and posted this weekend.

**PROLOGUE**

 

Lucas leaned back in his chair, gnawing on his lower lip. He had been doing this for years,  _ years, _ but his stomach still felt like it was throwing a fit every time he held a new, gray envelope in his hands. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone, ever. 

He was sitting at home, news on the TV on low volume in the background discussing some popular politician playing dirty, and lights out in his apartment in central Paris. Lucas lived alone, so he preferred having the TV or music on so it didn’t seem as lonely as it really was. His mother was always on his ass to find someone he could live happily ever after with so he didn’t have to look so exhausted all the time. Her words, not his.

It was a beautiful night outside, not a single cloud on the sky and the full moon giving a new sort of power to the city of love below him. Laughter, screams and loud voices echoed in the busy street below his open window and he resisted the urge to throw away the letter in his hands and go join whatever was happening outside. He was still young and in all honesty, a night ending in a black-out and puke was just what he needed. Maybe to drag some semi attractive person up the stairs to his small apartment only to kick them out when they’ve done what they came there to do. Sober, he would never have the courage to tell someone to leave, but he’d heard from his friends he was quite the wild, determent drunk. He disagreed everytime the topic came into discussion, but after all; there was some truth to every lie.

Lucas thought about quitting his job a lot of times but honestly, he was 23 years old and earning a stupid amount of money that would make anyone his age crying of jealousy. He wasn’t the one to complain, even though he felt like throwing up as he clenched the letter between his fingers.

A sigh passed his lips and he shut out the voices on the TV,  and let his fingernail rip the envelope open. He was, of course, wearing his gloves, careful not to leave any trace of his DNA on the paper. He was going to burn it after reading it but you could never be too careful. After three years in the business he’d learn that was the most important rule. He had lost track of how many times it had almost got him caught, or worse; killed.

Lucas unfolded the paper in his hands and was met by a dangerous smirk and a jawline that would cut a paper in half. Eyes Lucas just knew were piercing blue even though the photo was black and white, stared at him with such intensity he lost his breath for a moment. The man was young, probably around his age and stupidly fucking attractive. A lock of hair was hanging over his forehead, followed by a fluffy mess on top of his head. He had beautifully shaped lips, slightly parted like he was just about to say something, and looked totally kissable.  _ Wait, why was he thinking that? _

He was, with no better words for it, absolutely fucking gorgeous. 

Lucas swallowed, and let his eyes drop to the text below.

 

**_ELIOTT DEMAURY_ **

**_25 Y/O_ **

**_REWARD: 50.000 EURO_ **

 

That was…. a fuck ton of money. More than any other job Lucas had completed before, more than his last three assignments together. Shit. That would make him last over a damn year. Both excitement and a slight nervous tingle spread in his chest and he let a small chuckle pass his dry lips. He wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to feel, and his body didn’t seem to be able to decide either.

Eliott… what was special with this dude? Why was he worth so much money, who did he hurt? And how the hell was he so drop dead beautiful? What kind of genes was that, would he actually bleed if he touched his perfectly sculpted face- no.

Stop.

Don’t get attached. You’re gonna kill this dude, Lucas. He nodded as a reply to his own thoughts, mumbling some encouraging words to himself. He was going to kill this dude. Easy. Just a few pills in a drink and everyone would think it was an overdose. A guy like this, most likely famous and probably a model, there was no ways you could have that stare and not be a model; there was a lot of drugs in that business. Drug overdose would be a tragedy but no one would think twice about it. 

An address was written at the bottom of the paper. Lucas memorized it, threw a last longing glance at the perfect face and threw the paper over the big candle in front of him. The flame grew in size as it swallowed the inked words hungrily; like a lion who hadn’t eaten in weeks. It looked violent. Beautiful, but violent. The last thing he saw of Eliott Demaury was his piercing eyes staring accusingly at him before they too turned into smoke.

Lucas swallowed thickly. A feeling he hadn’t felt since he began working for his boss (The one who shall not be named, as he liked to call him), the feeling of tickling nervosity, started to spread in his bones making his hands tremble. That was weird. Lucas frowned, reaching over to the glass of red wine on the white painted table in front of him. Maybe it was the alcohol making him feel like this, that would be a logical explanation. He ignored the fact that he'd only taken one sip of the drink.

Oh well. It would be like every other person he’d killed. Nothing about this would be different, he thought. Everything was going to be just absolutely, perfectly normal.

Except, Lucas had no idea how fucking wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas tries to be subtle about stalking Eliott. It doesn't go too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support both here and on tumblr!! it means so much <3

Why were storms a thing? Who invited storms? Lucas was going to find out and kick his ass. It was stupid, the rain covering his sight was stupid. The way he can’t see in front of the road he’s driving on was stupid.

The whole day was stupid.

Lucas had spent five hours trying find Eliott Demoury, but there was no one at his apartment, no one at his registered working place and no one at his two favorite coffee shops. He had googled his name and regretted it in a second, because dousins - no, hundreds - of model photos of the perfectly sculptured face and the piercing deep blue eyes stared back at him and Lucas had let his laptop fall close with a groan.

He can’t be attracted to his assignment to kill. Well, technically, he could. It wasn’t in the rules. The contract just said he wasn’t allowed any physical contact with his targets, mostly to hide all traces of DNA. And to make sure he didn’t get attached, which was another rule. Well fuck him, just the picture of this man got his knees weak.

Lucas hesitated a moment, then sent a text.

 

**_To: Manon D._ **

_Change?_

 

Change of contract, that meant. Manon would know that. In their work of line you had to keep yourself short and never, absolutely never, give out any information over the phone. Especially not their private phone. Lucas knew he’d most likely get his brains blown out if he said too much and he would never risk one of his closest friends and colleagues life as well. His phone buzzed. Manon, quick with a response as always.

 

**From: Manon D.**

_No thanks, got my dream man ;)_

 

**_To: Manon D._ **

_Ugh. Fine. Drinks tonight?_

 

**_From: Manon D._ **

_That’s a yes, thanks. I’ll tell Mika and Emma. See you at 8?_

 

**_To: Manon D._ **

_Lol, sure. Bringing the boys if they’re up. See you, sunshine._

 

**_From: Manon D._ **

_Dickhead._

 

Lucas rolled his eyes. His ever the lovely friend and colleague, Manon. They had worked in the same business for two years before they realised they were both carrying the same burden. They had been on the same funeral, a funeral for an older man whose two sons were the target of Manon, and his new wife was assigned to Lucas. He remembered it like it was yesterday as they stood gaping, staring at each other in the church when the priest did his thing.

A smile appeared on his lips at the memory. Back then, it had been the shock of his life but now it was a fun thing to remind him how small the world was. They were going to meet at their usual bar, and Lucas had actually seen a few pictures of the blue eyed God in just that bar when he googled his name, so maybe his luck would turn tonight. He could use that as an excuse to get pissed drunk.

Perfect. Just what he needed.

He parked his car exceptionally well considering the storm raging outside. It was only 6pm, but the sky was pitched black. He gave the car window a good, long stare before he forced himself to get the door open. The few meters from the car to the door of the building he lived in felt like a mile and his clothes was drenched in rain as he stumbled inside, muttering angrily to himself.

Stupid ass weather. He was going to kick its ass.

His older neighbour greeted him from the stairs and Lucas threw up his hand in a reply, he didn’t really feel like speaking until he was in comfortable, warm, dry clothes. And a beer in his hand. Maybe a joint between his lips. Ah. Perfect.

Pulling on his sweatpants like his life depended on it, he hurried towards his bed. Where the magic happens, as his best friend Yann dramatically put it when he visited Lucas new apartment for the first time. Well, where his hand happened. Or, another correction, where his hand was supposed to happen. But how no matter how much he tried, what type of porn he put on, he couldn’t get those stupid fucking blue eyes out of his head long enough to concentrate on jerking off, and there was no way he was going to pleasure himself thinking of his next assignment to kill.

Fucking hell.

Eliott really got the best of him. He needed to get rid of this guy fast, so he could get back to his normal routines, so his body could see some hot, big tits chick on his phone screen and think _that’s hot!_ and not _but it’s not him_. How was this even possible? He hadn’t even met the guy!

In conclusion, his visit to the bed was unsuccessful. Lucas groaned loudly, burying his face in his pillow. He couldn’t wait to get drunk. A week from now Eliott would be dead and Lucas would be rich and he’d get the fuck out of Paris. He’d bring Yann, Basile and Arthur and they’d go to Amsterdam, or something. Find a nice penthouse apartment where they could throw the best parties in Netherlands, bring the best people and smoke a ridiculous amount of weed.

Lucas phone rang. He glanced over at the screen the name of his best friend staring back at him. Yann would know if he ignored him, that guy could read him like a book.

“Yep”, he answered as he put the phone to his ear.

“We going out tonight?”

“Uh-uh. Manon, Mika and Emma too.”

Yann went quiet for a moment. “Emma?”

“Dude. It was _years_ ago, pull it together.” He gave out a light chuckle.

“Fine”, Yann sighed loudly, “only so you get get your lonely ass out there.”

Lucas laughed at him and got up to a sitting position on his bed. “Do you know a Eliott Demuary?” he asked. That wouldn’t hurt, Yann didn’t know he did for a living. Lucas wanted to tell him badly, but he wasn’t going to risk his best friend’s life only to have someone to talk murder with, that would be dumb. Yann wasn’t stupid though, and Lucas suspected he had a slight suspicion of what he did during his days; not that he’d ever tell him, or that Yann would ever get it confirmed.

“Of course”, Yann replied and Lucas almost choked on his own spit.

Okay. That wasn’t the answer he expected at all. It took a few moment for him to pull himself back together and hide the sudden excitement in his voice as he tried to sound as carefree as possible. “Aha”, he said and shrugged, “how’s that?”

“Why are you asking?” Yann was hesitating.

Fuck. Maybe he didn’t sound as carefree as he thought. “You know, just saw a picture of him.”

“Yeah, he went to our school…”

Lucas frowned. “What? No?”

He imagined Yann nodding from the other line. “Yeah, he did. Literature, I think, not sure. Don’t you remember, everyone was talking about him?”

Lucas did definitely not remember, because there was no way he could forget a face like that. “Are you for real?”

“Yeah!” Yann exclaimed, “are you? Ladies were fighting to get into his pants.”

“Shit.” How did he manage to miss this? Lucas shook his head, no, it didn’t matter. Now he had a way in to complete his assignment and he should be very happy for that since Eliott apparently didn’t want to be found. “Cool. Awesome. Nice. I mean, have you met him recently?”

Yann was silent for a moment. “Are you crushing on Demuary?”

Lucas gasped. “Excuse me? I am not!”

“I don’t blame you. He’s hot and- Oh, sorry, forgot you’re still hiding in the closet.”

Lucas pouted and wished Yann was standing in front of him so he could shove a middle finger up his face. Yann knew he was - or maybe was? He wasn’t really sure himself - gay. A little gay. Just a tiny little bit. Like, dick is nice and all and titties isn’t as nice. Which, in conclusion meant; a little gay. “Unfair”, he told him, “was just asking.”

He could hear Yann moving around. “Well, haven’t met him in a while but I’ve seen him in town a few times. Seriously Lu-Lu, you didn’t know he went to our school?”

“I didn’t, I swear! I wouldn’t forget a face like that. I mean, Yann, have you seen him?”

His best friend laughed. “Yeah, I have. How about you spend some time crying over a picture of Eliott and I come over with some beer?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Great. I’ll be over in 45.”

Lucas ended the call without saying good bye. He had no time to waste when he only had 45 minutes to google some more information about this mysterious man, who apparently went to their school. Did that mean Eliott knew who he was? No, that would be impossible. If he hadn’t seen Eliott, Eliott hadn’t seen him.

He found an instagram account. With a stupid fucking riddle to solve. It took Lucas longer than he chose to admit to figure out the name of Eliott’s second account, but when he did; it was absolutely worth it. A majority of his posts were black and white art. It looked like doodles but there was real talent behind it.

Too bad he was going to kill the guy, he would really want to hear the stories about the numerous posts of raccoons. A short video caught his attention; Eliott in a black hoodie, staring into the camera with his lips pressed together and his hair in a soft mess on his head. He zoomed slowly until there was nothing else than his left eye covering the screen. Lucas found himself sighing, feeling like an absolute jerk about having to end this, clearly well liked and talented young man’s life.

Most of Lucas’ targets were old men. Rapists, embezzlement criminals or other scandals more often than not involving money. He’d never really felt bad about killing them, a lot of them deserved to die. Lucas never stayed to see if his job was finished after poisoning his targets; he learned early on that it was way easier to get caught that way. Instead, he showed up a few days later, or watched the news if his target was someone famous or well-known.

But Eliott. He couldn’t believe this man had done anything to deserve to die. 50k was a lot of money and the higher the prize, the worse the crime. That’s how it usually went, anyways.

And in that moment, trying to pause the video just when Eliott zoomed in on his eyes, Lucas fucked up. He liked the video. Panicking, he yelped, a high pitched noise he’d be embarrassed to even try to describe, and got up from his bed fast enough to make his vision blur. As a first reaction his brain thought of the brilliant idea to throw the phone away from him to keep him from making more mistakes, but then he realised that _shit_ , he need to unlike the video before Eliott noticed. He stumbled after the phone, tripping over a shirt on the floor and hit his toe in the foot of the bed at the same time. Ignoring the pain radiating through his body, he reached over the bed in panic and clicked on the red heard so fast and intensely that he accidentally disliked _and liked it again._

Lucas wanted to scream. With an surprisingly steady hand, he finally managed to to unlike the video and sank down on the floor with a loud groan of disappointment. Shit. What the hell. Being subtle wasn’t his best personality trait, obviously.

Eliott had a lot of followers, someone liking his video wouldn’t matter, right? That was, of course, if his theory that Eliott didn’t know who he was, was correct. Lucas considered blocking him but quickly threw that idea aside; the video was worth seeing a few more times.

The doorbell rang. Yann. Had it been 45 minutes already? Apparently it had, because Yann was standing with a big grin and beer in both hands as Lucas opened the door, still sweaty and his heart beating like crazy in his chest.

“You look like you just ran a marathon. Which I know you wouldn’t.”

“Fuck you”, Lucas smirked at him, giving him a helping hand with the beer. “I accidentally liked one of Eliott Demaury’s posts on instagram. It was stressful.”

Yann let out a snort. “When he sees it, he’ll show up with flowers and a ring and propose right here, I’m calling it.”

“I unliked it. And liked it again. And then unliked it _again.”_

“Even I am slightly embarrassed for you now”, Yann laughed, “let’s drink to forget about it.”

Lucas smirk grew, it sounded like a good plan. Little did he know, _forget about it_ was the least he would do that night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas decides a drunk, fun and most of all; care-free squad night is what he needs. Life decides that no, it really isn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the love here n on tumblr 💗💗

* * *

The music was way too loud. Lucas was already half drunk as he, Yann and Basile finally got to the bar. It was 9:24pm. He wasn’t very good at keeping times, after all.

Arthur had cancelled last second, saying he rather be home with his new girlfriend, who he was yet to introduce to them, but that was a whole other conversation Lucas would take with him when he was in the mood to discuss someone else’s love life; Arthur was never late with the dirty details.

He had put on his dark blue shirt, nicely folded the edges over his wrists. His hair was a mess like usual, but there was no point in trying to fix it because it never stayed the way he wanted, anyways. If he was going to meet the person of his dreams that night, they would have to accept him with his faulty hair, easy as that.

Yann tugged on his shirt, pointing towards the bar. Manon and Emma were standing leaned back against the counter, Mika nowhere to be seen. Probably stealing all attention on the dance floor, Lucas guessed. He was already half drunk and was seriously considered joining Mika after downing a few beers.

“Manon!” He yelled over the music and her head snapped up, a big grin spreading across her soft face. She was really, really pretty. Especially in the dark red top and the black, short skit she was wearing. “Looking pretty as ever.” He winked.

Manon rolled her eyes before pulling her into a quick hug. “Don’t act like you’re interested.”

He laughed, letting Yann and Basile pass him to say hello to the two ladies. Yann gave Emma the most awkward hug Lucas had seen in his life, but he decided not to mention it to keep some of Yann’s pride. It has been years since they broke up and both of them had gone through multiple partners, but the weird tension between them never seemed to really fade completely.

“Didn’t expect you to show up at all”, Emma raised her brows and gestured to the watch on her wrist.

“Sorry, got caught up in beer and Eliott Demuary”, Yann excused them and Lucas threw him a quick glare, his heart starting to pumping harder just by hearing his stupid name.

Lucas had, with no shame, asked everything he could think of regarding Eliott. Yann knew a lot, it turned out, what class he was in, who his friends were, what he did for a living (full time model, that asshole). Single, as what they could find putting their stalking skills together. A beautiful laugh, but Lucas didn’t say that out loud. Nor did he have to, because Yann glanced at him knowingly as Lucas clenched his jaw when Eliott started laughing in the interview they found on an extremely sketchy website. They didn’t find anything that gave Lucas a clue to why he was worth so much money, though.

 

“Eliott Demaury?” Manon raised her brows, “why?”

“You know him too?” Lucas sighed.

“Yeah, of course. Went to our school. Why are you searching him up?” The way she looked at him, Lucas knew she knew exactly why. Her brows were slightly furrowed and her lips pressed together hard. She didn’t look too happy.

“Reasons”, Lucas shrugged.

Manon pouted. “That’s unfair. He’s a good person.”

Lucas shrugged. “Lot of money.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely rich”, Basile agreed with a nod, clearly wanting to join the conversation. Even though the money Eliott had wasn’t what Lucas meant, Manon played along.

“I’m sure”, she said, “but whatever. Next round on me!”

She leaned over the counter, smiling brightly up at the bartender who couldn’t ignore her invite. Lucas was thinking beer, Manon was thinking shots. So in conclusion, shots were the next thing up on the table.

It slipped down easily, like always, and Lucas pulled a face. Manon wasn’t joking around. Disgustingly strong, but just what he needed. He had left the pills he used to drip into his victims drinks or food at home, only because he planned to get drunk enough to maybe accidentally drop them.

Two warm hands embraced his shoulders and Mika’s smiling face showed up on his right. “Lucas! My favorite! How are you?”

Lucas grinned at his past roommate, holding his beer in his direction. Mika took a sip. “I’m getting drunk, what’s better? You?”

“I’m dancing, and, wait- Gabriel!” A black haired guy snapped his head up.”Lucas, this is Gabriel, my love for tonight. Gabriel, this is Lucas, my fake brother.”

Lucas held out his hand and Gabriel shook it. “Hi”, he said.

“How nice to finally meet you”, Gabriel smiled back and Mika laughed, a high pitched sound that died out in the loud music. He grabbed Gabriel’s hand and they disappeared out on the dancefloor again.

Yann frowned. “Not even a greeting, I can’t believe this.”

“Probably didn’t recognize you, you never dress up”, Lucas pointed out.

Yann shoved a finger in his face. “At least I’m not that”, he pointed over at Basile who had somehow managed to get a seat between two cute brunettes.

“At least you’re not that”, Lucas agreed, a smirk playing on his lips, “Another shot?”

“The strongest you can afford.”

“Don’t try me”, Lucas warned him, because he would waste all his money considering the amount he was getting straight to his account.

The tattooed bartender met his eye and raised his brows in a question. “Four or six?” He asked. “Eight”, Lucas grinned and rained a smile in return.

The bartender leaned towards him. “Ten?” It was a challenge.

Lucas blew his cheeks up, “you trying to get us kicked out?”

The bartender winked at him. “I’m trying to get you to dance.” He had a playful tone and Lucas meant he was joking around wtih him.

“Eight”, he decided and the bartender nodded.

“Sure, sweetheart. Jacob”, he held his hand out and Lucas took it.

“Lucas.”

Jacob nodded and turned around to get a bottle from the top shelf. Next to them, Yann was watching him suspiciously. Lucas ignored him, and ignored every other hand in the air as people tried to get Jacob’s attention.

He placed two shot glasses on the table and filled them up to the top. “On the house”, he winked and gestured towards Yann to take the the one on the left.

“Cheers”, Yann held his glass out towards Lucas, who met him half way. “Cheers, buddy.”

The night was a success, least to say. Jacob continued flirting with him and they got drink after drink for free for the whole gang. Basile had joined them again as he noticed how the alcohol started to pour in. That was, apparently, more interesting than getting laid. Lucas understood him.

It was a bit over 12am when he decided he should probably find a bathroom. His vision was slightly blurry, but he managed without causing too much damage, dance between the packed dance floor. He reached the bathroom with a proud, sloppy grin on his face.

And stumbled over an empty glass on the floor.

Two strong hands grabbed Lucas’ upper arms, warmth spreading all across his body from the sudden, unexpected touch, and kept him from faceplanting right into the door. His heart was racing like a Ferarri as his brain went over the ugly bruise he would have had in the middle of his forehead if his mysterious saviour hadn’t been there. He glanced up to thank him, and was met by the same piercing, stupid eyes he’d been cussing over for the past hours.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Fuck. What the fuck? Was his life a fucking Disney movie? What was this? What was Eliott Demaury doing here? What was he doing here holding Lucas? Holding Lucas? Lucas snapped his arms back, but he knew he was staring. He couldn’t help it.

Eliott watched him too, an amused look spreading across his face and Lucas realised he had to close his mouth before he started drooling, because Eliott wasn’t only way hotter than in reality than in the pictures, he smelled like fucking heaven too. Of course he did.

“I’ll take the staring as a compliment”, Eliott said, the amusement clear in his voice. His soft voice killed every other sound in the bad and Lucas wanted to hear it forever.

He also wanted to punch him. He wasn’t sure why.

“Uh”, he stammered, “I- uh. Yeah. Thanks. For saving me, you know, from, uh, yeah.” Wow, great, really smooth.

Eliott kept grinning at him. “No worries. Right place at the right time, I guess. I recognize you, have we met before?”

“No”, Lucas answered way too quickly.

Eliott tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes and Lucas thought he was going to melt through the floor because, holy _shit_. Being watched by him this intensely sent electric shivers down his spine.

“Lucas?” Eliott asked and Lucas was gaping at him again. “Lallemant, right?”

It took Lucas a moment to come back down to reality again. He nodded slowly. “We went to the same school”, he said to not seem stupid.

“We did”, Eliott agreed with a slow nod, “thought you hadn’t met me before?”

Lucas wished he could just grab the amusement and take it out of his voice so he didn’t have to stand there weirdly embarrassed with himself. Thank god the dark lightning hid the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“I haven’t”, Lucas insisted, suddenly forgetting everything about going to the toilet. The definition of a greek (but french) god was standing in front of him and his eyes would roll back in his head and give up if he even tried to walk away. “Maybe I’ve seen you.”

“I’ve seen you too.” Eliott smiled. Fuck, that was soft, the way his lips slightly curled up on each side. “You going in?” Eliott pointed at the bathroom door behind them.

Like he was reading his mind, Lucas thought. “No.”

“Then why are you at the toilets?”

“I- uh.” He had no good answer. “I don’t know.”

Eliott nodded again, moving a bit closer to Lucas as he let someone pass by behind him. “So, wasn’t the video good enough for you?”

Lucas frowned, his mind going over any possible option to what Eliott could have meant by that when- Instagram. “Oh. Shit. You saw that?” The disaster of accidentally liking his video. Twice.

The grin was back. Lucas clenched his jaw. “Of course, kind of charming, actually. Too bad you didn’t keep the like.”

“Why?”

“Having a cute guy like the only picture of me is good for my self confidence”. Eliott fucking winked.

Lucas stared at him. “You’re- okay.” He was going to kill this guy.

He was actually going to kill this guy, that wasn’t even a joke. Not even an exaggeration. He was going to fall down dead because of him. Never wake up again. Break thousands of hearts. Ruin a family. Holy fuck.

“I’m only okay?” His lip curved into a mocking smile.

Lucas panicked, stuttering out a stupid excuse that came to his mind. Only okay? Had this guy seen himself? “No, no- that’s not- you’re more than okay, I mean, uh, wow. I just meant-”

Eliott laughed, a beautiful sound that blocked the loud music from Lucas’ ears. “I’m messing with you. I really gotta go now, but if you feel for it, hit me up.” Eliott leaned forwards, face so close to Lucas’ he could feel his warm breath against his cheek and he realised that was probably how getting a stroke felt like. “Can I get your number?” Eliott held his phone out in front of them, screen unlocked for Lucas to write his number.

Lucas stared. For a long time. Eliott even started to look a little nervous. Then, his hands got the ability to move back again and he grabbed the phone from Eliotts hands, writing his private number even though every part of his brain yelled that this was the worst idea ever and he should absolutely not give Eliott his number.

He gave the phone back, and before Lucas could blink, Eliott disappeared into the dark crowd, none who had any idea what kind of feelings ran through Lucas’ body. He felt like he’d been hit by a train. What the hell just happened?

He didn’t go to the bathroom. Instead, he paced back through the room, to where he saw Yann and Manon staring in his direction. Great. Did they see that, whatever that mess was? He stopped in front of his closest friends like a child ready to get yelled at by his parents.

Sometimes, Lucas himself found it hard to believe how many people he had cold hearted, sneakily and without mistakes, killed.

“Eliott”, Yann said. No, he stated. It wasn’t a question.

“Really?” Manon raised her brows.

Lucas shrugged. He had no excuse. “I don’t know what happened.”

Manon watched him carefully and Lucas knew exactly what she was thinking about. He wasn’t allowed any physical interaction with his targets if it wasn’t absolutely necessary Lucas didn’t feel drunk anymore, he just felt tired. Exhausted.

Absolutely fucked.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas thinks Eliott forgot all about him and watch Pirates of the Caribbean a few too many times to pass time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the slow updates! my laptop died. I’ve only been able to write at work, but now I have a smaller keyboard I can connect to my phone so hopefully I can start writing more frequent again.   
> Also, thank you so much for the love!!!

When Lucas was 19, he met an older man at the bar. The man was dressed in a long, dark coat and a colorful hat and caught his attention in a second, mostly because of the odd choice of clothing. 

The man waved Lucas over to his table, introduced himself and asked what he did for a living. Lucas found nothing weird or uncomfortable with the man’s behaviour, and he was also a bit tipsy. 

The man told him he had been at the bar across the street, where Lucas worked at back then, a few times and had seen him him work, interact with customers and dealt different situations in a way he found fascinating. Lucas had never seen him before, but he did love compliments.

He had then asked him what he’d do for money, for a stable life. Lucas had, of course, laughed said anything because honestly, that’s how he felt at that point; had a low-pay job he hated and had to move within two months.

That night, Lucas had slipped a pill into an old man’s drink, having no idea what the pill did. A day later, he saw an article online about the strange death of the same man, and another day passed before he got his first contract sent with the post. He had put two and two together immediately. 

After that, there was no way out. At first, he’d been terrified at every police car ringing in the distance, and as he receive his first reminder of his next mission, he realised the old man probably had proof he killed the guy at the bar and he had no other choice than to continue. 

But as time and missions went by and he realised he wasn’t going to get caught; he grew comfortable. He was one of his boss’ best employees and well respected in their community. It was rare, for such a young age, he’d been told multiple times.

Therefore, Lucas had no idea why he went around, nervous like a man about to be hung (or something, but that reference was all he could think of after watching all the Pirates of the Caribbean movies three times to keep himself occupied) waiting for Eliott to text him.

Which he hadn’t. It had been four days.

He was scared at first, that he’d get in trouble with his boss, but he had been contacted by his right hand, a middle aged, rich woman from the more beautiful parts of Paris, and she told him that his boss understood the Eliott Demuary case was special and could take time. He had gotten an offer to change contract, but he nicely declined.

No one else could touch Eliott, except for him.

Two days after the bar, he had gotten a new follower on instagram. And nearly fell off the bed. He hesitated for around five hours before finally following Eliott back. He watched the video of his face a few (fifty) more times, considered writing him a DM, but then Yann slapped some sense into him and told him he had to pull himself together.

Lucas was sitting in his couch, phone upside down on his right. On his left side, a few pills were laying nicely on a folded paper. The easiest thing would be to find him in an exposed situation like before; at a bar, a club, a restaurant. The pills took between five hours to one day to work, depending on how many he slipped in the drink. They dissolved with first touch of water and didn’t taste anything which made them very easy to slip into whatever Eliott would be drinking. 

He would rather not watch him die. Maybe he should  lock himself up for a week or two after poisoning him so he didn’t have to see any newspapers when Paris learnt their favorite model was dead. Lucas swallowed thickly. It would be fine. 

Then, his phone buzzed. He was lucky no one was there to watch him, because he threw himself over it in an embarrassingly fast speed.

 

**From: Unknown number**

_ Hey _

 

Lucas stared at the screen. 

 

**To: Unknown number**

_ Who’s this? _

 

Did he answer too fast? Maybe it was someone who got his number wrong. Maybe it was not Eliott.

 

**From: Unknown number**

_ Eliott. You know, the cute one? _

 

**To: Eliott**

_ I’m not sure I know you. _

 

Eliott could read sarcasm, right? Lucas bit his lower lip nervously.

 

**From: Eliott**

_ Funny guy ;) sorry it took so long to write. i didn’t know what to say- _

 

**To: Eliott**

_ So you settled with “hey”? _

 

Was he being rude? No. He was being funny, right? What if Eliott found him incredibly boring and decided he wasn’t worth answering? 

 

**From: Eliott**

_ I’m creative like that. Do you wanna grab coffee with me? _

 

**To: Eliott**

_ I don’t drink coffee. wanna come over for gaming? _

 

Considering how much he’d been alone at home, playing stupid multiplayer games for a long time now, he had to show off his skills to someone.

 

**From: Eliott**

_ Invite over the first date? ;) you could’ve just said so x _

 

**To: Eliott**

_ NOT what I meant!!!!! Fine. Coffee!! _

 

Lucas was blushing. And extremely happy no one was there to see it, or hear the shocked gasp that passed his lips as he realised his mistake.

 

**From: Eliott**

_ sure ;) two hours? _

 

Lucas glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 11am now. Okay, that could work, he just had to shower, dry his hair, get it to stick in place, decide what to wear, cry for a bit, decide how he should kill the guy and preferably spend one hour yelling. It could work.

 

**To: Eliott**

_ okay. where? _

 

**From: Eliott**

_ ill pick you up, be outside ;) _

 

Lucas wasn’t a fan of the winky face.

 

**To: Eliott**

_ do you know where i live? _

 

**From: Eliott**

_ haha lucas, be ready in two. _

 

**To: Eliott**

_ you didnt answer, do you know where i live?? _

 

Lucas didn’t get any other answer. Great. Fantastic. He glanced down at the pills next to him. A few images flashed in his head from the guy he’d seen fall down on his knees two months back, his last kill. A middle aged white man who had gotten away with raping his own daughter. It was his ex wife, mother of the girl, who wanted him dead.

Lucas obliged. He didn’t even feel the slightest ounce of regret over kills like that, but he couldn’t understand what Eliott could have done to get a price that high on his head. Sure, Lucas didn’t really know the guy, but he still felt in his soul that Eliott could never be capable of doing anything like that. He had seen evil in the eyes of the men he’s killed, but Eliott’s eyes had no trace of it. 

Maybe a rival? Someone who wanted his followers, his money? He surely had to be rich. For a rich person, the amount of money put on his head might not be too much. That was probably the case, Lucas thought, he was just overthinking this.

He hesitated a moment, but then he put one pill in a small plastic bag and put it in his pocket. Just in case he got a good opportunity to slip it into his coffee.

Eliott was just on time. Exactly two hours later, his phone vibrated on the table. Lucas was sitting, newly showered, nervous enough he feared his stomach was going to turn upside down and then he’d puke it out. Disgusting.

He stared down at the text.

 

**From: Eliott**

_ here _

 

It was just one word, but he still felt like he was going to throw up. Okay, he could do this. It wasn’t that bad, it would be fine. It would be great. If he just managed to keep his heart inside his chest until he was downstairs, it would all work out. There was no good explanation to why his legs were shaking as he walked down the stairs, nor why he was sweating more than normal.

It was just a coffee. It was nothing. It was  _ fine _ .

Eliott was standing, leaning back on the hood on, what Lucas assumed, was his car. A black, newer Audi model; just what Lucas expected from him. It looked fresh, and so did Eliott, hair a beautiful mess on top of his head, a black hoodie under a brown-ish jacket. He stood gazing up in the sky, like he was posing for a shot. Lucas stopped behind the door out, just to look at him for amoment extra. 

Eliott hadn’t noticed him yet, he was tapping with his foot on the ground and if Lucas didn’t know better he’d say he looked nervous. Lucas swallowed thickly, giving himself a confident nod and opened the door to step out in the warm weather. Eliott looked up; a sweet, big grin spreading across his face and Lucas almost melted into a pile of despair on the ground.

Fuck. This wasn’t good. His stomach made him feel things that he wasn’t supposed to feel. Like, extreme fucking attraction. Pure, strong and annoyingly exciting attraction. 

“Hey”, Eliott said softly.

“Hi.” Lucas stood in front of him, hands in his pockets.

“You look great.”

Lucas watched him for a little too long before replying. “Thanks”, he said awkwardly, “you too.”

Eliott just kept grinning as he gestured over to the door behind him. “Hop in.”

Lucas nodded, “so where are we going?”

Eliott fucking winked. “You’ll see.”

They drove in silence. Well, it wasn’t complete silence because Eliott was blasting loud, extremely horrible music. Lucas wasn’t going to say anything, though, everyone liked what they liked, but he was pretty sure his ears were going to start bleeding at any moment. 

They left town, driving down an empty road towards where only empty fields would fill his sight for kilometers. He glanced over at the confident man next to him, one hand on the wheel and knee bouncing up at down in rhythm with the music. This was how people got murdered, Lucas thought, which was funny because he was the last person who should be be nervous about getting murdered since he killed people for a living. 

Technically, if he brought a knife, he could just stab Eliott right there. No one would notice. If he burnt the body, took the bones and set the car on fire, he’d be good to go.

It would be a waste, though, because Eliott looked  _ hot _ . Leaning back against his seat, sunglasses on, hair in a mess and singing along to the few words his terrible music was producing; Lucas couldn’t stop staring. He couldn’t understand how he went to the same school as this guy and never even saw him, or even knew this walking piece of art breathed the same, sweaty school air. 

Eliott glanced at him and Lucas looked away. The beautiful sound of Eliott’s loud laugh filled the air and made his music sound even worse. What was even happening with him, why was he like this? Who was he? 

What the hell was he doing to Lucas?

Eliott parked next to what looked like an empty barn, the first building they’d seen for a good fifteen minutes, but it was recently painted in a beautiful red color. Lucas thought he could hear the clinking of glass from inside. Eliott turned off the music and stepped out of the car without a word, and gestured Lucas towards the front of the building.

“What’s this place?” 

“The best café in France”, Eliott said proudly.

A few cherry trees were randomly placed on the short side of the building, and outside the barn door, a big, white dog was lying. He lifted his head lazily when he saw them arriving, but made no effort to greet them more than a slow wag of his fluffy tail. Lucas loved dogs. Just the sight of the beautiful white giant made his heart skip a beat.

“That’s Maxie”, Eliott pointed, “he’s supposed to be guarding but he’s not very good at his job.”

“He’s adorable”, Lucas grinned, “hi, buddy.” He ran his fingers through the soft fur. The dog closed his eyes and huffed out a breath. “What breed is this?”

“Slovensky cuvac”, Eliott replied, “or something like that.”

Lucas was sure his eyes were shaped like hearts as he glanced up at Eliott. “Wow. Okay, what does this place got to offer?”

Eliott opened the big wooden door. Lucas threw a last glance around the beautiful landscape, the big, empty fields and the slim dirty road leading up to the bar, before entering.

The inside was just as impressive. Another big, white dog was sleeping under a weirdly placed chair just next to them as they stepped in, and in front of them, what looked like an old stable without horses, showed the way to another door. The walls were filled with old paintings of women in dresses and men in armor and surrounded by beautiful nature, and a few paintings of animals. He recognized racoons, cats, foxes and a few unidentified species, but they were cute either way.

Eliott pointed towards one of them. “I painted them.”

Lucas raised his brows, “really?”

The proud smile on his face told Lucas he was absolutely telling the truth. “Yep!”

“They’re good”, he said, nodding encouraging.

“You think so?” Eliott asked, his voice genuinely surprised.

“Yeah, absolutely!”  Lucas agreed because it was the truth. He’d definitely buy one. “Maybe you can make me one.”

Eliott stopped mid step, watching at him closely. Lucas shifted, thinking he said something bad. “What?”

“Hedgehog”, Eliott said and laughed softly, “that’s what I’d make you.”

Lucas raised his brows. “I’m a hedgehog?”

Eliott huffed, “yes. I’ll paint you something and you’ll see. Now, come on!” He grabbed Lucas arm, wrapping his fingers around his wrist and ran down the old stable. Lucas felt like a disney princess, and he was absolutely loving it.

Behind he next door, a small, cute café opened up. With only five tables, Lucas realised this was probably only for the need-to-know-guests, and not just anyone. A third, big white dog of the same breed was lying under one the table, raising his head when they entered. He barked. A deep, loud sound.

To the left the counter was placed, different buns and creations were piled up to show off the different options to eat. Footsteps were heard, and a blonde head looked out through the door leading in to what Lucas guessed was the kitchen. 

“Eliott!” the lady exclaimed happily and hurried around the counter to greet them. “It’s good to see you! Didn’t hear you come in, dogs didn’t react!”

“They like me now”, Eliott laughed and hugged her. “Lucas, this is Alison. Alison, this is Lucas.”

The blonde beauty, Alison, grinned at him with white teeth. She reached up and kissed his cheek “Hi! Nice to meet you. Are you the boyfriend?”

Lucas stared at her, stuttering out an embarrassing whiny sound. “Wha- no. No, I’m not- what? No.”

She laughed loudly, holding her hands up in defense. Eliott was grinning too. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume. What can I get you?”

“Hot chocolate”, Lucas said dumbfoundedly. 

“And two cheesecake, lemon. Please?” Eliott gestured towards the table for two closest to the big window the room. Lucas sat down without another word, which was probably for the best since he was incredibly talented in embarrassing himself. 

Eliott filled a glass of water and followed him, sliding down on his chair and resting his face in his hands. God, what an actual angel sent from heaven, Lucas thought, how was he going to kill this guy? Just as the thought passed through his head, Eliott excused himself to the bathroom and left him alone. Lucas stared at the water glass in front of him.

Just slip the pills in. They’ll dissolve, no one will ever know and he’d be dead within 24 hours. Just put the pills in, get the money and forget about Eliott Demaury and his stupid, perfect smile and his soft hair he so badly wanted to run his fingers through.

Just slip the pills in the glass.

But Lucas couldn’t. He could only stare, stare for how many minutes it took for Eliott to come back in the room, give a half-hearted greeting and sit down again. Lucas continued to stare at the lost opportunity and did his best to ignore the growing lump in his throat. 

“So”, Eliott smiled, bringing his attention back to reality, “tell me about yourself.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is walking on thin ice; his date with Eliott threatening not only his life, but the people he loves' as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! im so sorry this took forever!! my laptop broke but i finally got a new one so ill be back on my regular schedule!! thanks for sticking with me <3

Lucas had no idea how long they were just  _ talking _ . He’d never really had a problem with social interactions before, but everything just had this amazing flow with Eliott. Every silence was comfortable, his stupid jokes weren’t rushed and he never had to force a smile on his lips. Nor did Eliott seem to fake any of his emotions, his reactions to Lucas’ stupid comments seemed genuine and his laughs were loud and filled with a kind of happiness Lucas hadn’t heard in a long time.

Eliott was the definition of a sunshine. Lucas could swear if he googled his name a picture of the sun would appear as first result. His smile was out of this world and lit up the entire room. Lucas couldn’t take his eyes off him even if he wanted to; which he absolutely did not. Not even the dogs managed to draw his attention away.

Eliott told Lucas he was working at a café in the other side of town which is where he got to know Alison. He lived alone and had no relatives left nearby. It was a bit sad, Eliott admitted, but he loved Paris so much he couldn’t even consider moving. Then he winked and told Lucas he made the right choice, because now they were sitting there together. Lucas pretended he had no idea he was blushing like an idiot. Eliott told him a lot about himself, but never anything below the surface. He told him the basics; work, family, friends, but he was careful not to go too deep into anything. Lucas didn’t mention it, but he did notice.

Lucas told Eliott he had no job at the moment, but it was fine because he had a lot of savings. He didn’t want to lie to him, and that was the closest to the truth he could bring himself to tell. He knew he was doing the exact same thing as Eliott did; only scratching the surface of who he really was. Really, it shouldn’t matter what he said because Eliott would be too dead to tell anyone about it. 

Eliott hummed quietly and stirred his hot chocolate with the slightly too short spoon. “So”, he said, glancing up at him through long lashes, “what kind of music do you like?”

Lucas shrugged. He hated that question, the answers were too many. “Old rock, I suppose”, he said, “like, the Clash, Nirvana?”

“Ah”, Eliott nodded, a smirk playing on his lips, “old school. Didn’t expect that.”

“What did you expect?” Lucas pressed, leaning forwards, elbows resting on the table. 

Eliott pretended not to notice. “Maybe modern house music? EDM?”

“Well, it’s not bad, but maybe not what I’d put on if I got to choose.”

“Interesting. I’ll remember that.”

Lucas smiled softly. “What about you?”

“You wouldn’t know it.”

“Try me.”

“Dubstep, mostly.”

Lucas pouted. Okay, alright. Maybe not the answer he expected but he could work with it. Life wasn’t ruined because Eliott had the worst taste of music in the world, he could fix this. He could teach him.

I mean, Lucas thought, if he was going to die he might as well die with a good taste of music.

“You don’t look impressed”, Eliott grinned at Lucas laughed shortly.

“I mean, we could work with it.”

“Aha, work with it? You think it’s bad?”

“No, no, maybe I’ve just heard the wrong kind? Maybe you need to teach me.”

Eliott’s grin turned into a smirk and he tilted his head slightly, “I can teach you a lot of things.”

Lucas was just about to joke his comment away when his eyes dropped to his lips and his throat went dry. Eliott had his lips slightly parted, and his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. Lucas swallowed thickly.

“Okay”, he got out.

Eliott chuckled. “Maybe that’s the wrong line to say in the middle of empty field? Wouldn’t want you to think I’m weird.”

“Too late for that”, Lucas told him, “I thought you were gonna kill me the moment we left central Paris.”

“That would be suspicious”, Eliott pointed out, “traffic cams would have seen us together. I’d get caught too quickly.” He winked at him.

Lucas rolled his eyes, “fair enough. I’ll put criminal mastermind on the list of your personality traits.”

“You got a list?”

“I do now.” 

“Touché”, Eliott laughed at him. “How’s everyone, by the way?”

“Everyone?” Lucas suspected he knew what Eliott meant, but he asked anyways.

“Yeah, like Manon, Yann, Basile? What’s her name… Daphné?”

“They’re good! They’re good. Yann, Basile and Manon was at the bar with us, uh, with me I mean. You could’ve said hi.”

Eliott nodded. “I know, I was going to. But then I saw you.”

“You recognized me?”

Eliot hesitated shortly, but long enough for Lucas to notice. “Maybe I wouldn’t have if you didn’t like that video of me.”

Lucas groaned loudly, happy his hair was long enough to cover his red ears. “Can we not?”

“Why were you looking me up?” He didn’t sound accusing, his tone was genuinely interested. 

“I wasn’t”, Lucas stared down what was left of his hot chocolate. “You showed up on my recommended-feed.”

“Oh.” Eliott sounded disappointed.

“Yeah.”

For the first time in the almost two hours they had been sitting there just talking, the silence felt thick. Lucas was sure Eliott knew he was lying.

“Well, do you wanna leave?”

“Do you?”

Eliott rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s take a walk?”

Lucas followed him out through the empty stable. The sun was still standing high, the cloud free sky showing him what a real summer day should look like. The air around them was cool enough for a slight shiver to run down his spine as Eliott pushed the door open and let Lucas walk past him.

They walked in silence for a while, taking the long way around the barn. It was beautiful; calm, and Lucas could absolutely imagine putting a house up on the fields and live there for the rest of his life. Trying not to get lost in his own wishes, he tried to come up with something to say but everything he thought of sounded dumb in his head. 

It was hard to concentrate when his inner angel and demon were having a full on fight, one of them trying to remind him of that he needed to kill this guy or he’d probably get in trouble himself, and the other one responding with  _ but we like him! _ which wasn’t even an argument so why that side was winning, Lucas had no fucking clue.

His phone started to buzz in his pocket. “Sorry”, he mumbled, but he knew he had to take the call when he saw Manon’s name on the screen. “Yeah, hi.”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Lucas pressed his lips together. Okay, what did he do now? “I don’t know, you tell me?”

“You’re on a date, with Eliott?”

“Yes?” Lucas pressed his phone closer to his ear to stop the sounds from slipping out. He had a feeling Eliott wasn’t supposed to hear this conversation. “Or I don’t know what it is, it’s something?”

“Do you realise what deep shit you’re putting yourself in? Lucas, I can’t save you when this goes to hell.”

“I’m not asking you to do that”, Lucas said calmly.

“Yes, you are! I know I’m not supposed to say this but-”

“Manon”, Lucas warned, not wanting his friend to get into trouble, “I got this.”

“Non! Lucas, listen. They’re gonna give you two weeks, okay? Don’t fuck this up. I can’t lose you.”

Lucas clenched his jaw. “I got this, just trust me, okay?”

He could practically hear hear nodding on the other end. “Alright. I’m sorry, I just got the news so I just wanted to make sure. You know things get ugly fast. You know what happened to Beatric.”

Yeah, he definitely did know what happened to his old friends. He would never forget. “Yeah. Thanks. I gotta go now, so…”

“Yeah. Bye, Lucas.”

Lucas put his phone back in his pocket, glancing up at Eliott. The taller boy was looking a little too intensely at the flowers on the ground, inspecting them like it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. Or pretending not to listen, Lucas guessed. 

“Sorry, Manon got some family problems.”

Eliott nodded, “sure. Is it still Charles, or what was his name?”

Lucas snorted. “No, she dumped his ass a long time ago.”

“Good”, Eliott laughed lightheartedly, “so I was thinking…”

Lucas met his beautiful eyes. “Mhm?”

“I’m throwing a little get together on friday.” In two days, that was. “I would really like it if you came.”

“Really?” Lucas exclaimed, surprised. 

“Yeah, why not? I mean, if you want of course.”

Lucas nodded before the rational side of him got a chance to respond. “Yeah, okay. Yes. Yes, I’ll come.”

A sweet smile grew on Eliott’s lips, “great!” he laughed happily, “I’ll text you the address. Come on, let me drive you home now.”

 

-

 

Lucas knew she was in his apartment. The stench of the familiar flower perfume he hated tickled his nose the second he walked through the door to the apartment building, and the black, beautiful limousine was parked outside. Eliott commented it, but Lucas quickly waved it away. ‘

His stomach turned in on itself as he walked up the stairs and he had to remind himself that if they were here to kill him, he’d be dead already. And he would definitely not be able to smell her fucking perfume everywhere, that would give away the element of surprise.

Her high heels were standing outside his apartment, the door slightly open. Lucas pressed his lips together hard, letting a shaky breath pass his lips. He always found confronting his boss’ closest in command absolutely terrifying. 

She was sitting in his couch, facing the other way. Blonde curls fell down her back and a cigarette was lit in her left hand.

“You can’t smoke in here”, Lucas said as a greeting, hanging his jacket on the hook in his hallway without taking his eyes off the woman.

“I know”, she responded, tone light. “But we don’t care so much about rules, do we, Lallemant?”

Lucas clenched his jaw and folded his arms across his chest. “What are you saying?”

“Nothing”, she shrugged, still not turning to face him, “but I know I’d be very careful with rule-breaking if I had a job like yours.”

“I haven’t broken any rules.”

She tilted her head. The air felt thick and Lucas found it hard to swallow. His whole body was responding, telling him to flee the threat in front of him, but he knew he couldn’t.

“Perhaps not”, she sighed, “I can’t prove anything.” A short pause, then she added, “yet.”

“Are you referring to my client?” His target, his goal, his Eliott.

“Perhaps”, she said again, “but I’m not here to give you a lecture on rules, Lallemant. That’s not my job.”

She finally rose from the couch, turning around to face him. Her body was swept in a beautiful, white fur coat and her slim face was covered in layers of makeup.

“So what do you want?” Lucas asked her. He took a few, unsure steps towards her. 

“I’m here to update you on your contract.”

“I don’t want to change client”, Lucas got out quickly. Way too quickly. 

She snorted softly. “I said update, not change. A bird whispered in my ear that you got two weeks to finish your contract, that’s all.”

“You could have sent me a letter”, Lucas spit out. He was not a fan of the mocking tone she was using against him. She might be higher in ranking than him, but he was still one of the best assassins in their league, and just because pills were most efficient to use didn’t mean he didn’t know how to use weapons. He could get to the kitchen in two seconds and have a knife in his hand in three.

“You’re right. I guess there was one more thing”, she didn’t scare by Lucas’ threatening tone. Instead, she carelessly walked past him to grab her heels from outside, bending over to put them on.

Maybe that worked on others, Lucas thought, but the only thing he could find distracting in that moment was Eliott.

“If I find out you are breaking any rules, Lallemant”, she warned, voice dangerously low, “you’re not the only one who’s in big trouble.”

“I’m not breaking any rules”, Lucas almost growled out, meeting her steady gaze. “You won’t find any dirt on me.”

She shrugged, a short, high pitched laugh slipping through her lips. “I hope so, for your sake. Have a nice evening. I hope we see each other soon.”

“I don’t”, Lucas mumbled and her light laugh echoed together with her heels down the stairs. Lucas didn’t dare to move until he heard her slamming the door to the beautiful, black limousine outside. 

As the sound of the screeching wheels died out, Lucas let out a shaky breath, slowly sinking down against the wall. He wasn’t sure why he was so close to tears.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann tries to talk some sense into his best friend, and Eliott is throwing a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait!! i had no where to cut this chapter which is why its so short! but the next one is like 80% done already so it won't be too long. sorry again! and thank you so much for your nice comments and support <3

Lucas wasn’t sure if he was supposed to laugh or cry when Yann told him he was too good for Eliott. He eventually chose the first, because that was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard. 

He, Lucas Lallemant, too good for someone like Eliott Demaury? Yeah, right. Like anyone would ever believe that.

“That’s dumb”, Lucas told Yann, because that was the only words his brain could come up with while trying to understand how the hell he could be too good for Eliott. Impossible. Was Yann sick, did he hit his head, did he-?

“It isn’t”, Yann shrugged, interrupting his thoughts, “I’m just saying he had a wild past.”

That innocent comment caught Lucas attention. “How do you mean?” he asked carefully, not sure he wanted to hear the answer, but everything to could bring him closer to the echoing why and who wanted Eliott dead, was worth hearing. Maybe Yann was right, maybe Eliott was a terrible person. Lucas had met the guy - what, twice? and already thought he knew him. He didn’t, obviously. Thinking they had some kind of connection just because they were both terrible at flirting - if that was what Eliott was doing - was just stupid of Lucas.

“Don’t know”, Yann said carelessly, not at all realizing how important this was to Lucas. “Drugs, I guess. Heard he was abused by his ex.”

“Abused?” Lucas’ voice was sharp, suddenly absolutely ready to cut a bitch if it was needed. That was something he was very good at, considering. 

“Don’t be his knight on a horse, alright? He’s a big boy, Lucas.”

Lucas rolled his eyes at his friend. “I’m just curious.”

“Yeah, well. I heard Lucille, you know her, right? wasn’t very nice to him.”

Yeah, Lucas knew Lucille. Everyone knew Lucille. He hadn’t, on the other hand, heard that she dated Eliott. Apparently he had been living under a rock for the past years. 

“Did she hit him?”

“Not that I know, I think it was more psychological”, Yann hummed, “but I only hear rumours, you know.”

“What are the rumours then?”

Yann raised his brows at him, crossing his arms over his chest as they stood in the kitchen at Lucas’ apartment. They were supposed to get something to drink, but got stuck in conversation. “That she made him believe the only one who could ever love him was her.”

Lucas felt the anger raising in his chest and he had to clench his fists. “Are you serious? Who the fuck would do-”

“Yeah. Heard she used him for his money and fame. But these are just rumours, Lu-Lu.”

“Who spread those rumours then, was it Eliott?”

Yann rolled his eyes, clearly wanting to talk about anything else than a relationship he had no business in discussing. “Paparazzis and tabloids I think. None of them said a thing about it.

“Ah”, Lucas nodded, “yeah. well, if you hear anything else alarming, please fill me in. I wanna know what I’m getting myself into.”

Yann looked at him for a long moment. “So you’re really going for it? Eliott?”

“Uh”, Lucas shrugged, “I don’t know. He invited me to a party tomorrow.”

Yann pouted. “Okay, can I bring the boys?”

“I think it was a small get-together”, Lucas hesitated, “but I can check.”

Yann was grinning at him, that smile Lucas had known for so many years. The smile that made them best friends in the first place. “I’m joking, we’re not gonna interrupt and ruin your chances.”

“Oh.” He didn’t know what else to say. A part of him was relieved, but another part of him wanted his best friends there to make sure nothing weird happen. And if they were there to watch him, he’d have a reason not to kill Eliott the next night.

“You okay?”

Lucas met his searching gaze. “Yeah, why are you asking?”

His best friend refused to let his eyes go and it made Lucas uncomfortable. There was nothing he hated more than lying to Yann, and he knew he was going to have to do that if his best friend pressed him further for a truthful answer.

“You seen a bit… stressed? Nervous? No, wait. On edge.”

Lucas huffed. “I’m not on edge.”

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“What’s up with you, anyways? You also-”

“No, changing the subject won’t work.”

Lucas rolled his eyes, trying to look as dramatic as he possibly could. Yann didn’t seem to bite. “Fine”, he admitted, “yes, I’m a little on edge. Can we move on?”

“Why?”

“It’s just… can we move on?”

A long sigh slipped past Yann’s lips and Lucas did feel bad for not being able to tell him  _ oh yeah, it’s because I gotta kill this guy real quick or I’m in deep shit. _

Yann finally seemed to accept his faith. “Fine, but seriously, Lucas. Please talk to me if anything’s up.”

“You know I will.”

Yann didn’t seem so sure about that, but to Lucas’ surprise he didn’t say anything else. The rest of the night they spent together, they played FIFA in silence. Lucas felt like the worst friend in the world.

 

-

 

The music was loud from inside. When Eliott said a small get-together, he was definitely lying. It sounded like everyone over the age of 20 was inside Eliott’s penthouse apartment, Because, of course he had a penthouse apartment. Lucas didn’t know why he expected anything else; he was rich and famous in the modeling world.

Was he supposed to ring the bell? To knock? No one was going to hear him. Lucas felt the sweat gather in his forehead and he ran the back of his hand to wipe it away. He’d spent about 35 minutes trying to fix his hair before deciding it looked shit anyways and washed the wax out. He went with the logic that if someone hadn’t seen him with wax, they wouldn’t know how he looked and would assume this was his normal look.

Which is also was.

Lucas let his hand hover above the handle for a few seconds, then the door was forcefully pushed open and two people, a man and a woman, stumbled out with laughs bubbling out from their bodies. It was 10pm and Lucas knew he was late. He had to convince himself for three hours that he should just go and not stay home.

The door was left open and he stepped into the dull lit hallway. The music was blasting, and to his surprise it wasn’t dubstep. It was Nirvana. A Nirvana remix perhaps, but  _ still _ . It made his heart beat a little faster.

The hallway was about the size of half of Lucas’ apartment, and he carefully took his shoes off before stepping in.

He spotted Eliott immediately. Or well, it was extremely hard to miss. Eliott was standing on a table in his living room, arms towards the ceiling and singing along to the song playing. Below him on the floor, his friends were cheering him on.

Eliott’s eyes were closed shut, but as soon as he blinked around the room, their eyes met. An adorable, big grin spread across his face and Lucas’ couldn’t help but blush. God, he looked beautiful. It didn’t seem like he spent any time fixing his hair either, his locks living their own life on his head.

He was wearing a half buttoned up shirt and Lucas had to force himself to not let his eyes wander because it was absolutely too early and too crowded for his body to react to react to Eliott’s bare, sweaty chest.

He swallowed thickly. THen Eliott was on him. He threw his hands around his neck in a loud laugh. “Lucas! I didn’t think you’d come!”

“Of course I would”, Lucas breathed out against his neck. Eliott shivered and Lucas did his best to think it was because of something else than his hot breath against his soft skin- okay. Stop.

“Only three hours too late?”

“Four, almost”, Lucas grinned and Eliott placed his hand on his neck, softly running his thumb down his hairline. Now it was Lucas’ time to shiver.

Eliott smirked. He knew exactly what he was doing. “Come on, I have a few shots prepared just for you.”

“Really?”

Eliott kept the smirk on his face as he grabbed his hand, leading him past the crowds in the hallway to the kitchen. 

He wasn’t joking when he said he had the shots prepared. Four of them, each in a different light color, was standing on the counter. In front of them, a note was visibly placed. 

_ RESERVED FOR LUCAS L - TOUCH AND YOU’RE OUT _

“Almost aggressive”, Lucas laughed softly and Eliott straightened his back. He looked rather proud of what he had created and Lucas couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat.

“Gotta do what I gotta do. Worked hard for these.”

“I bet”, Lucas laughed, “no one wants to be thrown out from Eliott Demaury’s party, what a disgrace.”

“You’re just mocking me”, Eliott pouted.

“Maybe”, Lucas admitted. “Did I miss anything tonight?”

Eliott shook his head. “No, not really. Was mostly waiting for you to arrive.”

Lucas met his eyes and there was no way to stop the slight smile spreading on his face. “You didn’t.”

“I swear”, he replied, voice soft. 

Lucas didn’t know what else he supposed to say, so he just shrugged, still not able to wipe the stupif smile off his face. “May I?” he asked, nodding at the alcohol.

Eliott gestured towards the shots and Lucas took that as a yes. He downed them all in a row, trying his absolute hardest not to pull a face as the strong alcohol his his throat. He wasn’t weak.

Eliott was watching him so intensely Lucas thought he was going to melt through the floor. His eyes dropped from Lucas’, down to his lips as he darted his tongue out to get the last drip of the pink, candy flavoured shot. Eliott followed the movement.

It wasn’t because of the alcohol Lucas was having trouble breathing now.

“Eli!” someone yelled, and suddenly the moment was over.

Eliott looked up over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“There’s paparazzi outside!”

A tall, remotely handsome guy stepped up in between them like he hadn’t even acknowledged Lucas’ presence. He clenched his jaw. 

“Ignore them”, Eliott waved his hand at his friend, “if you see them coming in, please let me know.”

“Sure. They were asking for your party but I saw the cameras.”

“Sneaky”, Eliott grinned, “thanks, Joel.”

“No worries.”

The tall guy - Joel - waited for a few more minutes, looking like he wanted to say something else but then changed his mind. With a forced smile, he left the kitchen just as fast as he arrived.

“Sorry”, Eliott said. Lucas didn’t know why.

“No worries”, he shrugged, “tough famous life?”

Eliott pulled a face. “I’m not gonna complain but… some privacy is nice.”

Lucas reached for an unopened bottle of beer standing next to the shots. He had no idea who it belonged to, but Eliott didn’t seem to mind him taking it. “They always gotta know who your next girlfriend is gonna be?”

Eliott huffed, leaning back on the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. “Yeah.”

“Is that why you and Lucille broke up?” Lucas didn’t know why the hell he let that question pass his lips. Eliott stared at him, a flash of hurt across his face. Lucas regretted asking immediately. "Because of the fame?"

“No”, he said shortly, “it wasn’t because of that."

"Oh. I mean-"

"Here, can you take my drink? I’ll be back soon.” Eliott cut him off.

Lucas said nothing as Eliott placed his drink in his hand, forced a short smile to him and made his way back to the living room.

Lucas swallowed thickly. Fuck, he really was stupid. Glancing down at the drink in his hand, Lucas knew what he was supposed to do. He knew he was being incredibly oblivious; not killing Eliott could risk his own life, and the life of the people he loved. He couldn’t take any risks over a boy he barely knew. 

He couldn’t. 

Lucas let out a shaky breath and looked over his shoulder. There was no one else in there with him. He knew he had to.

His fingers were shaking way too much as he reached down his pocket, fishing up the two small pills. He hesitated, fingers hovering over Eliott’s drink. Fragments of Eliott’s smile, his intense eyes, played through his mind and Lucas thought he was going absolutely fucking insane. There was no fucking way he could feel something like this so soon-

He dropped the pills.

He dropped the pills and then Eliott entered the room again, greeting him with a big smile as he took his drink back, thanking him for keeping it safe.

He had dropped the pills and Eliott saw nothing as the poison dispersed in his glass.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas deals with the aftermath of what he did at Eliott's party, and Manon tries to stop him from doing something incredibly stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!!! hope its worth it <3

“Eliott!” 

Eliott wasn’t listening. Eliott wasn’t bothered. Eliott was dancing around the room with the drink in his hand, happily grinning at the party guests. Lucas was following closely behind, heart beating hard enough to jump out of his chest. His vision was blurry and he didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol or the fact that he was about to kill Eliott. The noises seemed to blend in to a constant thumping sound in his ears and he couldn’t concentrate on anything else than Eliott in front of him.

“Eliott, wait!” Lucas yelled, but his voice was drowned by the screams and loud singing in the enormous living room.  “Eliott!”

The older boy twitched his head to the side, finally catching Lucas’ voice in the crowd around them. He waved, a smirk playing on his lips. Lucas grabbed his arm, a bit too forcefully based on Eliott’s eyebrows furrowing, before he could slip away again.

“I’m sorry” , Lucas quickly recovered, taking his hand back from his arm. “I… can I have your drink?”

Eliott looked at him for a few moments, then a sweet, soft laugh let his lips. “You want my drink? I can make you a copy if you’d like. You could’ve asked.”

“I mean”, Lucas hesitated. Shit, he knew he shouldn’t. It would get him in so much fucknig trouble, he shouldn’t, he shouldn’t, he shouldn’t- “I think someone poisoned it.”

Eliott glanced down at his drink, and then he brought it up to his nose. For a terrifying moment, Lucas thought he was going to take a sip, but Eliott just sniffed it, confusion written across his face. “How do you know?” he asked, “doesn’t look or smell weird. Look, if you want one I can-”

“Eliott, please”, Lucas pleaded, it was too late to go back now. Fuck, he couldn't kill the guy at his own party. He would traumatise every guest and ruin countless of lives. No, he had to do it more sneakily. Besides, the dose he put in his drink would make him sick enough to faint in probably 20 minutes, which would just be a disaster. No, Eliott deserved to die peacefully, at least that Lucas could give him. “A guy took your drink and I didn’t think about it at first but now…”

“It’s fine, Lucas”, Eliott smiled, “it’s absolutely adorable that you-”

“Eliott! Please. Give me the drink.” He voice was sharp enough to cut through the music and Eliott met his eyes for a moment before nodding shortly, handing the drink over to Lucas.

“Okay”, he nodded, “okay. Let’s go make new ones?”

“Yeah”, Lucas nodded, his knuckled white from the pressure he put on the glass. 

Eliott seemed to have totally forgot about what Lucas told him as the came back to the kitchen. Lucas quickly poured the liquor down the sink and proceeded to wash the glass extremely carefully. Eliott was busy whistling as he reached for two new cups to make the same drink in.

“Hand me the lemon juice?” he asked cheerfully, not a clue about what had been just a disastrous moment away.

Lucas, swallowing thickly, did as told. “Sure. Here.”

Eliott smiled at him, but Lucas couldn’t bring himself to smile back. For the first time ever, he had hesitated enough to stop someone from dying. For the first time ever, he had failed to do his job. 

And he knew what happened to people who failed. 

He still had almost two weeks. If no one found out what he did today - it would be fine. Fuck, it would be fine. There was no proof of what he did and the poison would disperse in the sink and unless  you knew what you were looking for, there would be no trace of it.

“Are you okay?” Eliott asked, “you look a bit pale.”

Eliott reached out to run his fingers down his arm, but Lucas flinched away. Clenching his jaw, he stared down at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes. “I got to go”, he said.

“What, really? Are you alright? Look, I’m sorry if I didn’t take the poison thing seriously, my friends-”

“Don’t touch me”, Lucas interrupted him as Eliott reached out to touch him again, “I gotta go. I gotta go, I-” He held up his hands as to defend himself from… from something, before stumbling back out towards the hallways.

Lucas barely remembered getting his shoes on before rushing down the stairs, ignoring Eliott’s confused voice as he shouted his name.

Fuck.

 

-

 

Lucas refused to leave his home for four days. He was torn between planning Eliott’s death and his own escape. He would be able to disappear for a while, maybe until they stopped searching for him if he failed his mission, and then he could come back and - no.

He could slip something into Eliott’s drink or food another time, he just had to find a way to do it without having to hang out with him because it made it all way too hard, so - no.

He didn’t get anywhere in his planning. And Yann got nowhere trying to drag his ass out of the door.

“Nope!” Lucas yelled as he wrapped his body around the sofa in every way he could, trying his best to hang on as Yann tried to force him up.

“Get up!” Yan yelled back.

“There’s no reason to go out, it’s raining!”

“You’re impossible”, Yann growled, finally releasing his grip around his waist, “you’re being a pouty baby. Where's the tough guy I know?”

Lucas glared at him. “You’re just playing me right now.”

A grin spread on his face, “I am. But seriously Lu, is this because of the party?”

“Still, no”, Lucas shrugged as Yann asked about Eliott’s party for the fifth time in the hour he had been at Lucas’ apartment.

“Don't believe you”, Yann sat down next to him, “what, Eliott fucked another?”

“Excuse me?” Lucas stared at him, “I don’t want-”

“Kidding, kidding! But seriously, did he?”

Lucas shrugged. “Don’t know. Probably, a lot of attractive people there. I left before I could find out.”

“You left?

Lucas didn’t meet his eyes. “Yeah.”

Yann huffed quietly and put a soft hand on his shoulder. Lucas didn’t know why the tears were burning in his eyes at the touch of his best friend.

“Why? Did he do something? Look, we don’t know the guy-”

“No, no”, Lucas shook his head, “I… I just chickened out and left. It’s my fault. Yann, I don’t know what this is.”

“What is?” His voice was so soft and understanding is started to piss Lucas off. He wanted someone to scream at him, tell him he was being a fucking idiot and had to pull himself together or he could put his own life - and the people he loved lives in danger.

“Eliott. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Alright”, Yann nodded a few times, “alright. I didn’t get to be there when you came out and when the whole process, but I’m sure as hell gonna be here though your first love.”

Lucas finally looked up to glare at him, but Yann was only smiling, clearly sending the I’m-kidding-but-I-made-you-look-message he was hoping for.

“Not funny”, Lucas rolled his eyes, “we haven’t spoke since. I was a dick.”

“Tell him.”

“That I was a dick? That’s not-”

“Yeah”, Yann smiled, “tell him that.”

Lucas stared at the phone clutched in his hands. Sitting and weeping like an idiot because of some lost crush was plain stupid, he knew he had to contact him if he was about to finish his contract in time. Lucas swallowed thickly, forcing his nerves down his stomach again while clicking up the message conversation with Eliott. They hadn’t said a word since the party. Lucas had considered asking how it went after he left, if it was any fun without him (maybe a winky face at the end), but never had the courage to do it. It was incredibly stupid considering he killed people for a living.

-

**To: Eliott**

_ I’m a dick. _

-

“Did it!” Lucas threw the phone in front of him. Why was his heart beating so fast?

Yann grinned. “Good, now watch him and wait until he agrees.”

“Yeah, and- what? Agrees? I’m not-”

“Lucas. You kind of are. He gave you free alcohol and company and you just left.” Lucas stared at him and he had never in his life wanted to tell Yann the truth so much as he wanted in that moment.  _ But I almost killed him!  _ he wanted to yell. “Look”, Yann continued, “I know there’s something you’re not telling me and you don’t have to, I’m just saying if you want to talk to anyone, I’m here.”

“It’s not like that”, Lucas sighed, “it’s just… complicated.”

“Sure”, Yann shrugged, “just… don’t leave me behind. I’m gonna let you fix whatever you’re going through-”

Lucas phone buzzed. Yann fell quiet as the both stared down at Lucas’ scream.

**-**

**From: Eliott.**

_ If you say so. _

-

Lucas gasped och Yann chuckled. “Get going tiger”, Yann smiled, “I gotta pick up Chloé now but call if anything’s up. I wanna know how this goes.”

“You’ll be the first to know”, Lucas nodded, not able to take his eyes off the screen and the short, affirming message Eliott sent him. At least he replied, right? It was a start.

-

**To: Eliott**

_ I’m sorry I freaked and left.  _

-

Lucas waited patiently for a reply as Yann got his jacket on and waved him goodbye from the door. Silence fell in the room the moment it closed behind him and his echoing shoes died down in the hallway outside.

-

**From: Eliott**

_ No worries. Didn’t mean to pressure you into anything. I had a busy week, that’s why I didn’t contact you. _

-

Lucas frowned. Eliott wasn’t mad at him? Okay, see, life could work his way sometimes too. This was progress.

-

**From: Eliott**

_ Also, you were right. Thanks for warning me. _

-

Lucas was chewing on his lower lip, fingers hovering over the screen.

-

**To: Eliott**

_ You’re welcome. What do you mean? _

-

The reply came quickly. Eliott was typing the moment after Lucas pressed send.

-

**From: Eliott**

_ Someone did try and poison me. Police found traces in my sink where you poured out the drink. I think you saved my life.  _

_ - _

The air suddenly seemed to leave his lungs. The low humming of the cars outside seemed to disappear and the only thing echoing through his ears was his own, loud, frantic breathing. 

-

**From: Eliott**

_ Sorry if that was a shock, but I really wanna thank you in person, if you’d like? Maybe you saw something that could help us find whoever did it? _

_ - _

Lucas barely noticed as the phone slipped through his fingers, falling from the couch down on the floor with a soft thump. He didn’t even realize he was crying before the first tear dropped down on the back of his hand. Oh no.

-

**To: Eliott**

_ Are you sure? I was probably overreacting. _

-

**From: Eliott**

_ Thought so too but you seemed so worried I brought the police shortly after you left. They found traces of it.  _

-

He screwed up. In the only line of work where you, under no circumstances, were allowed to screw up; he screwed up. He- his phone called and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. It was Manon’s name written over the screen, and Lucas had to force himself down on the floor to pick his phone up. There was a small crack leading from one side to the other, probably from the drop.

It was buzzing in his hand for a good 15 seconds before Lucas realized Manon wasn’t going to stop calling unless he picked up.

Clearing his throat, trying to calm his poor heart, he answered. “Hi.”

“What did you do?” Manon’s voice was sharp and way too loud considering what she was referring to.

“Nothing”, Lucas croaxed. 

“I met with the right hand”, Manon told him, referring to his boss’ closest employee, the same, scary woman that visited his apartment not too long ago, after his first date with Eliott.

“So?” Lucas tried to sound like he couldn’t be more bored.

“So”, Manon repeated, “she left in a fucking rush, saying something like  _ I knew that boy would fuck up _ . And don’t you dare try and lie - I know it’s you.”

“I’m-”

“Lucas!” Manon was yelling, “tell me what the hell is going on!”

Lucas sank down in the couch, not able to stop his eyes tearing up from the sudden rush of confusion and pure sadness flowing through his body, darkening his mind. “I fucked up”. he sighed. “I think I fucked up bad.”

Manon’s voice was soft when she replied. “What happened?” 

Lucas wiped the back of his hand under his eye. “I did what I had to”, he said, hesitating, “but then I… I didn’t.”

“Huh? You took your pills?”  _ Took your (or give someone your) pills  _ meant poisoning your target. 

“Yeah”, Lucas nodded, defeated, “but then I took the glass out of his hand and threw it down the sink.”

“Down the sink”, Manon repeated slowly, “Lucas, are you kidding me?

He shook his head, realizing only after a second of silence that Manon couldn’t see his action. “Andthepolicefoundtraceofit”, he rushed out. 

“The what?” Manon repeated slowly.

“Police”, Lucas groaned, “found traces of it. Eliott thanked me for saving his life.” He was fully aware he wasn’t speaking in codewords anymore, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Oh, Lucas”, Manon sighed, her vice filled with an understanding that somehow made Lucas angry.

“I’ll fix it”, Lucas said, “it’s fine. They can’t trace it to me or us anyways.”

“Fix it how?” 

Lucas leaned back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He was too tired to feel scared or upset. It would be fine. Somehow, it would be fine. Everything would work out. He just had to wait. “I’ll talk to the right hand, tell her the truth. I’m sure they have some way of fixing this.”

“I hope so”, Manon groaned, “if you need somewhere to disappear, don’t hesitate to call me, alright?”

“Yeah, okay”, Lucas nodded, “what do you think they’ll say?”

He could hear Manon considering his question for a moment, “take away your contract, for starters. If you’re lucky get you underground for a while? I mean, this is your first mistake.”

“You don’t get two chances in this line of work.”

“But you’re good, Lucas”, she insisted, “you’re one of the best, everyone knows it. If anyone gets two chances, it’s definitely you.”

Her voice somehow didn’t convince him. “We’ll see. I’m just trying to figure out how to keep the contract.”

Manon fell silent. “You want to keep it?” she asked after a while, clearly surprised.

Lucas knew he should just shut the fuck up and end the call, but it felt so good to get his thoughts out to someone who understood what he was going through. He wanted, badly, to open up to Yann but it was risking both of their lives and it wasn’t worth it. “Yeah”, Lucas said.

“Oh no”, Manon groaned, voice filled with realization of what Lucas really meant by that. “You can’t save him, Lucas! He’s on our radar one way or another. If you don’t do it, someone else will.”

“I’m not gonna let him die”, Lucas shook his head, “I’ll fix this. Manon, it’s fine. I’ll fix it. I can pay those-”

“It’s not about payment! It’s about the client!”

Lucas parted his lips to argue against it, but the words caught in his throat. She was right. “You’re right”, he told her, “it’s about the client.”

“No, I don’t like that tone. What are you thinking?”

“I’m gonna find them”, Lucas decided, “I’ll find them and I’ll fix this.”

Manon sighed loudly, “you’re getting too deep into this, risking your life for someone you don’t even know.”

Lucas hid his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes, “I can’t give the pill to innocent people, Manon. I go for rapists, criminals, those who deserve it. Not Eliott.”

“You don’t know what he did, though. You don’t know if he’s innocent.”

It’s in his eyes, Lucas wanted to say, but he didn’t. That wouldn’t make any sense for anyone except for him. Lucas knew Eliott was innocent. There was absolutely no way he could have done anything to the deserve the end coming his way - and Lucas couldn’t let that happen. He was in this line of work because it had to be done. Someone had to go after the assholes who bought themselves out of jail or escaped their punishment in other ways. But no one had the right to kill someone who didn’t deserve it.

“I’m sure, Manon”, Lucas said sharply, “just… just don’t argue with me about this. And stay out of it, alright?”

Manon knew he was only thinking of her own good. “I won’t”, she sighed, “be careful, okay? I’m sure by the way she rushed away from me, she’s on her way to you. Survive her and take it from there.”

“I will. Good bye, Manon.”

“Good luck, Lucas”, she sighed sadly, ending the phone call before Lucas had the chance to say anything else.

He swallowed thickly, glancing over at the door. All he had to do now, was find who wanted Eliott dead and frame them for the poisoning at his party. And without a client, the contract would be broken and therefor Eliott didn’t have to die.

It was absolutely insane and Lucas should just run as far away as possible from Eliott and whatever mess he was about to get himself into, but something told him stay. He wasn’t sure what that something was just yet, but he would find out. As always.

But before he could do anything, Lucas shifted in the couch to a position where he had a clear visual at the apartment door, and waited. Waited for whatever the black clothed woman who just stepped out of the white limousine on the street below his window, would tell him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! if you have anything to say or if you just wanna say hi, feel free to leave a comment ♡
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@thrashton ](http://thrashton.tumblr.com)♡


End file.
